Monochrome no Kiss
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Recordando su primer encuentro, aceptando sus sentimientos, ese día en el que por fin pueden decir todo loquee sienten por el otro y sus mas profundos deseos, Song-Fic basado en la canción Monochrome no Kiss, No se decepcionaran!


Hola mis niñas! Soy Natalie Nightray, me pueden encontrar usualmente en la sección de Blue Exorcist, pero con lo nuevo de Kuroshitsuji he regresado a esta sección, me verán mucho ya que algunos fics ya rondan en mi cabeza desde hace un tiempo y ahora que volví a clases mi inspiración ha vuelto –creo que esto es complot- en fin, espero les guste y pasen por el otro par de song-fics en honor a los openings de esta bonita historia xD

Kuroshitsuji no me pertenece, si así fuera…mejor lo dejamos en que no es mía xD

ENJOY!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Monochrome no Kiss

-Beso Monocromático-

Dolor, eso era todo lo que sentía, tanto físico como psicológico , emocionalmente destrozado al igual que su pequeño y maltrecho cuerpo, solo veía a los chicos que lo acompañaban en su tormento irse, uno a uno, siendo arrastrados hacia su inminente destino, la marca en su costado le dolía, estaba no solamente marcada a fuego en su piel como ganado, no, también estaba impresa en su alma, ahora, acostado en aquella mesa de sacrificio, cual animal, a diferencia de uno, el luchaba ante aquellos que lo aprisionaban, quería salir, escapar, quería ayuda desesperadamente, fuera quien fuera, la policía, algún milagro del cielo, un ángel…un demonio, y lo grito, con el alma;

-QUE ALGUIEN NOS AYUDE!- Su voz se escucho desesperada, haciendo un eco en su alma, saliendo de lo mas profundo de su ser 

-Una vez que se a renunciado a Dios no hay manera de volver- Escucho una voz sobrenatural responderle, miro a su alrededor, negro con blancas plumas volar en todas direcciones, no sabia de donde venia esa gélida pero serena voz, de todas partes y a la vez de ninguna, pensó, que se estaba volviendo loco, hasta que comprendió las palabras de aquel ser, que, si no se equivocaba, era un ser el abismo

Descolorido, fue nuestro encuentro,  
monocromo, en blanco y negro,  
y el dolor, espera, todo a su tiempo

-Te convocaría alguien que creyó en Dios?- Le respondió, no iba a perder su oportunidad que se le había otorgado, aun así tuviera que desprenderse de todo lo que el era, lo haría

-Entonces solo te preguntare una vez: Este es tu deseo para hacer el contrato?- Volvió a contestar la voz, se frustró un poco, después de todo al dar su respuesta pensó que sería suficiente para aquel ser

-Suficiente!, Forma el contrato y otorgarme mi deseo!- Le exigió, no le importaba ya nada, quería escapar, quería vengarse de aquellos que lo humillaron, que le quitaron su humanidad

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Despertó de aquel recuerdo que se presentaba en sus sueños, una y otra vez, aunque aun así lo agradecía, prefería mil veces el soñar con el primer encuentro con Sebastián a tener esas recurrentes pesadillas que lo atormentaban una y otra vez las cuales solo eran calmadas gracias a su demonio que siempre lo relajaba con su presencia, eso lo regreso a lo que hace un tiempo estaba pensando, le comenzaba a atraer su demonio, muchas veces pensó en que tal vez tenía sentimientos por el, pero el hecho de pensar en su apariencia, en sus cabellos negro ébano, en su piel de porcelana, fría y blanca, en su sonrisa encantadora, pero por sobre todo en esos hermosos ojos carmesís que lo quemaban por dentro, el pensar solo en su físico lo devolvía a la realidad, el cuerpo que adoptaba el pelinegro era solo parte del contrato, para ayudarlo a cumplir sus objetivos y su venganza, era natural que fuera atractivo, el mal siempre lo es para hacerte caer en el pecado, Ciel sabía eso y un así una parte de el le decía: "Has hecho un contrato con un demonio, Que mas hundido en la oscuridad puedes caer?", pero otra parte de el quería aferrarse a esa humanidad que le quedaba, sin contar a su maldito orgullo, cuantas veces quería estar cerca de el pero no podía, inconscientemente se llevo la mano a la marca que tenía en el costado, gracias a ese "pequeño" episodio de su vida le había entregado al ser que se había convertido en lo mas importante de su vida, por que, aunque lo quisiera negar, si algo le llegara a pasar a Sebastián no sabría que sería de el, dio un suspiro de resignación y se volvió a cobijar bajo sus cálidas sabanas, después de todo, se estaba acercando el invierno

Como duelen, estas cicatrices  
el llegar del otoño hiere,  
con sus dedos toco, mi cuerpo, agitándolo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Las cortinas fueron abiertas, la luz cálida del sol que se trataba de imponer ante el frio clima le llego justo al rostro al joven conde, despertándolo sin alternativa ni plegaria de un tiempo mas de reposo, no pudo volver a dormir cuando se había levantado la vez anterior, lo intento, valla que si, pero volvía al punto de partida, su mayordomo; Sebastián Michaelis, por mas que podía solo recordaba momentos de su vida, todos con el, su primer encuentro, buscando a Jack El Destripador, en el circo, el crucero, la academia, el bosque de las brujas, las veces que lo ha salvado, que le ha cuidado y alentado a seguir adelante, se sentía confundido, todo lo hacia por su contrato, pero…No bastaba solo alejarlo de los peligros? Ponerlo a salvo o quitarlo de escena para evitar distracciones? Estaba bien que se tomara tan enserio su trabajo, pero, se veían tan reales cada una de sus acciones que realmente lo ilusionan… 

-_Realmente…te importo? O soy un alma mas…-_ Se preguntaba mentalmente el peli-azul

-Boochan, se encuentra bien? Lo encuentro muy desanimado esta mañana- Comento el mayordomo acercándose a su amo levantándole el rostro para verlo mas de cerca –Estará enfermo?-

-_No lo hagas, no me ilusiones, no me hagas creer que te importo en verdad…no me hagas amarme mas-_ Escucho resonar en su mente su suplica, pero debía verse integro ante el –Estoy bien, tengo muchos asuntos que…me estas escuchando Sebastián?-

El demonio solo se limitaba a revisar su rostro y físico, todo estaba bien, ningún signo de fiebre, al contrario, estaba algo fría la piel del joven frente a el

-Sebastián, te estoy hablando!- Grito exasperado el pequeño al ver que el mayor no lo escuchaba, de un momento a otro el mayordomo se levanto caminando hacia el armario del chico buscando la ropa –Deja de ignorarme! Que es lo que te pasa?!-

-Joven amo tiene el cuerpo un tanto frio, si no se cubre adecuadamente podría enfermar o tener un ataque de asma como la ultima vez- Exclamo terminado de buscar ropa lo suficientemente abrigadora para el conde

Una vez termino de vestirlo, volvió a checar su temperatura, al ver que estaba mejor termino de servirle el te de la mañana para retirarse de la habitación a seguir con sus actividades

Como un frío bloque de hielo  
derritiéndose con tus besos  
con lentitud me tientas  
hazme un esclavo de tu ardiente amor

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba en su estudio revisando los papeles de la compañía, peticiones de socios suyos, ideas nuevas de productos, publicidad, era un completo caos, no por que fuera pesado, si no por que a como tenía la cabeza desde la mañana no podía pensar en nada coherente ni prestar atención a algo, estaba ya harto, se tomo la cabeza con desesperación revolviéndose los cabellos de pura frustración

-Maldita sea Sebastián que me has hecho!- Exclamo con voz un poco alta, sin ser un grito pero tampoco su voz normal, se dejo caer de frente al escritorio de caoba –Por que debe ser esto así-

-Así como bochan?- Una voz lo hizo abrir los ojos un poco asustado, levantándose de golpe Cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí?!

-C-Cuando llegaste?-Intento hablar con voz casual, esperaba se lo hubiera creído

-Hace un momento lo escuche llamarme, pensé que necesitaba algo, Por que tan nervioso si puedo preguntar?- Tal parece que no lo engaño, tan obvio era?

-No es nada, solo…- Algo no lo dejo terminar, Que le diría? –solo…son asuntos que tienen ocupada mi cabeza…-

-Asuntos amorosos de casualidad?- Ciel se espanto, Sabia algo de sus sentimientos? O estaba jugándole una broma?

-Tonterías, que te hace pensar eso?- Intentó sonar indignado mientras viraba su cabeza hacia el lado contrario siguiendo su papel de ofendido

-El conocimiento que he adquirido de los humanos, es que, al menos en este tipo de situaciones, el ver a alguien tan distraído o sumido en sus pensamientos como usted lo ha estado toda la mañana son algunas señales de problemas amorosos- Bufo en respuesta, después de todo, Que sabía el del amor?

-Y tu que puedes saber del amor? Eres un demonio, un ser de la oscuridad no puede amar- Contento con amargura, auto convenciéndose de que era imposible que lo llegara a querer

-Eso es un tema que me causa algo de inquietud- Un ojo azul se poso en su figura –Según la filosofía mas antigua, un ser de mi linaje no puede sentir, no puede sentir culpa, remordimiento y menos amor, sin embargo desde la antigua humanidad se han relatado historias de seres oscuros que han caído presa de este sentimiento, sea por humanos o ángeles, entonces le pregunto…Que es lo que es real?-

El conde estaba sorprendido, si bien había leído historias de demonios juntándose con seres de otras especies pensó que serían cuentos solamente

Yo seguiré buscándola

La formula mas simple del amor  
con esos bellos ojos volverme a encontrar  
aun a la distancia

-Entonces…tu…puedes amar?- Pregunto cautelosamente, tratando de dar un matiz de curiosidad, pero los nervios le traicionaron, haciéndolo tartamudear –_Mierda-_

-Mmm…- El mayordomo se llevo una mano enguantada a su barbilla, en pose pensativa, estaba analizando sus palabras, tratando de que fueran lo mas claras posibles –Nunca he sentido eso que llaman los humanos "mariposas en el estomago", pero creo que puedo darle el nombre de "amor" a esto que siento-

El joven Phantomhive se altero, Sebastián enamorado? De quien?! El había estado rodeado de muchas jóvenes en sus misiones anteriores sin contar las que hubiera conocido en sus antiguos contratos, pero quien, Quien había sido la mal nacida que se robo el corazón de su demonio?! Beast? Deshecho la posibilidad, ella estaba muerta además de estar enamorada de Joker, Que tal la monja de aquella ocasión? La descarto también, hacia mucho tiempo de aquel momento, sin contar que el templo había sido destruido, Maylene? Ella gustaba de su mayordomo, además de ser la única mujer en la mansión, las posibilidades eran escasas pero…y si le gustaba un hombre?! ESO HABRIA MAS POSIBILIDADES! Volvió a golpear su frente en el escritorio, derrotado, no tenía oportunidad

-Por que? Por que tenias que ser así?- Exclamo en susurro casi imperceptible, de no ser por que el estaba hablando ni el se escucharía, elevo un poco la voz en esta ocasión –Esto es tu culpa-

-Boochan?- Sebastián se desconcertó, De que hablaba su amo? –Quisiera explicarse, no comprendo a que se refiere con que es mi culpa-

-Todo esto es tu culpa! TODO! –Grito a la vez que levantaba su cabeza con la cara compungida en un intento de retener el dolor que comenzaba a mostrar su rostro –Por que tenías que adoptar esa forma? Por que tenías que comportarte como si te importara realmente lo que me pase? POR QUE TENIAS QUE ENAMORARME!-

El pelinegro se mostro ligeramente sorprendido, su amo nunca mostraría sus sentimientos tan fácil y menos gritaría lo que llevaba dentro, solo cuando sus emociones llegaban al limite es que se desbordaban (como en pasadas ocasiones), sonrió como solo el sabe hacerlo, no era una sonrisa sarcástica o burlona, esta era diferente

-No es algo que fuera a propósito, en un principio todo era parte del trato, cuando comenzó a cambiar, no lo se, el por que, creo que eso si puedo responderlo, me enamore de usted, no solo de su alma, si no del ser maravilloso que es, con sus defectos y virtudes, puedo decir lo que es amar a alguien- Con un caminar calmado y elegante característico de el se acerco hasta la silla donde su amo se encontraba, lo puso frente a el, acariciando suavemente sus mejillas para seguido besar su frente que se había puesto roja del golpe anteriormente dado

-Sebastián…- Susurro con amor el Phantomhive sintiendo su corazón acelerarse al verlo acercarse mas

-Le quiero- Susurro para besarlo por fin en sus labios

Y cuando te halle al final  
quisiera conservarte junto a mi  
estar iluminados por la luz de luna,  
sin que esta se quiera esconder

El chico paso sus finos brazos por el cuello acercándolo con delicadeza hacia el, el mayor, siguiéndole el paso, rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura del joven acercándolo en un necesitado abrazo, sus bocas embonaban tan bien como si estuvieran hechas para estar juntas, se besaron largo rato y sin prisas, era lento, pero sentían todo el cariño que se profesaban, cuando se separaron a respirar, Ciel sonrió, como hace tiempo que no lo hacia, había perdido cosas importantes en el pasado, pero el tener a su mayordomo con el lo compensaba todo, el conde lo abrazo con fuerza, sintiendo que de ahora en adelante todo seria perfecto, si estaban juntos ya nada podría lastimarlo, se convenció mientras volvía a darle un beso, de colores monocromáticos

Tus besos cálidos, sarcásticos  
son a la vez fatales

Pero los deseo, lléname de besos,  
la luna nos alumbrara

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero les haya gustado, a mi me gusto el resultado, bastante bien creo considerando que mis finales son asdfghj (?) pero weno, no se crean que se han librado de mi! Aun me quedan 2 sonfics mas 1 fic, me tendrán que aguantar un rato, si alguna de las lectoras aquí ha leído alguno de mis fics sin terminar (que solo son 2) PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE! Pero estoy trabajando en la sorpresa de compensación, mi dispiace! Comenten lo que gusten, siempre con respeto, recuerden n_n


End file.
